The Revelation
by Abnormality
Summary: After Eclipse- Itex is curious about Bella, about how vampires would be drawn to protect her. In their effort to find out, they are surpised she is so ordinary, and place her to be expiremented on with, you guessed it, avian DNA. MRide x Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Characters do not belong to me. ;; -sob-

Summary; After Eclipse- Itex is curious about Bella, about how vampires would be drawn to protect her. In their effort to find out, they are surpised so is ordinary, and place her to be expiremented on with, you guessed it, avian DNA. MRide x Twilight.

This was my old NaNoWriMo novel, and thought I would psot it on here. I'm editing it a lot, though, so it will take a few days to update! Sorry!

Chapter 1

B P O V

There was nothing other that I was safe. That was something completely new and different to me. I don't think I had really known the feeling of being 'safe' for a lifetime. Not having a hostile vampire on my tail was an absolute first. It was almost odd, not having that feeling breathing down my neck, as it always had seemed to. Being safe was... weird. Of course, I am not saying I didn't like that. I very much did, and would have liked it to stay that way. But as you know, with my luck... that never happens. It is inevitable. My life can't seem to stay non-life-threatening, as I wished it would.

Like every other weekend, Edward was out hunting. I was faced with the fact -again- that I really needed a life. Without Edward, I honestly had nothing at all to do. How sad. Each time he was away, it seemed more dreadful then the time before. How was that _possible_? Each minute, each second, seemed almost too much to bear. I could not deny this fact; I really was pathetic.

Of course, it didn't help that my best friend was gone too. It made it that much worse, seeing his face every time I drove in the streets. Most of the day I just stayed in the house. I was desperate for 'college' to start. I wanted these stares and whispers to end. No matter how long they had lasted, it always gave me a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was counting on the feeling to go away. Of course, it didn't. I could always feel my face burning. In 'college', I could escape the odd stares and whispers. It would make me feel so much better if I didn't know each and every person that did this. Knowing every person in this small town of Forks was as much as a burden as it was a given.

I was still avoiding town as much as possible, but I always needed _something._ This time? Food. If I didn't need this, I wouldn't have come. I would rather have walked, if it wasn't so far. I would have rather done anything, _anything_. I seemed to dislike attention more then I ever had.

I went through the small grocery store in record time, practically running in my haste to get to the cash register. This was a miss-step on my part. I nearly fell, and the crappy buggy rattled and made the most displeasing sound, and it echoed throughout the tiny space. More attention I did not want. Ugh.

By the time I got back to the obnoxious car, my face was blazing with color and heat, and I'm sure the whole town could hear my blunders. Just like every other day.

Not only that, I couldn't _drive_ this car. I'm sure that brought more infamous attention. I'll bet it was the most amusing thing to see a car going in a repetitive pattern of over-the-speed-limit, to an absolute stand still several times in a few yards of street.

I could see the sun setting, but just barely. It was still shrouded by the clouds that never seemed to move anywhere.

And then, I swore I saw a flash of color in the trees.

For a second, I froze, and the car froze to, it was a reflex reaction to surprise or stress that I had learned from Edward. Only a second later, my mind raced.

The color had been a russet brown. I didn't dare to hope. That could have been anything, from a 4x4 going by, or possibly just a regular wolf that just happened to have the same color as Jacob's had been. I knew the chances of it really; truly being _him_ without Seth knowing and telling me would be very, very slim.

But…

What if Seth just didn't tell me, what if it really truly was Jacob that had just flashed by me, a blurred spot in the forest? I couldn't help the hope creeping up from behind me, as much as a tried to block it.

No.

It was _not_ Jacob there, Seth _would _have told me, and I _shouldn't _follow it.

Yet I couldn't help nudging the gas pedal (the stupid car snarled) and following this shape that would ruin the rest of my life.

After a few minutes, I realized the direction it was leading me to was La Push. I immediately began getting giddy and exited. I couldn't help hoping. I was only human. Yet, I had not seen the blur of color again, I had almost crashed this dang car so many times, looking to see if my weak eyes would catch it again. Not that anything would happen to this freaking car, thousands of pounds of metal, and missile-proof glass, it made me grind my teeth together just to think about it.

Again, the black thoughts entered my mind as I reached the invisible vampire-werewolf border. Alice or any other my family could not come get me now, but I was beginning to think there was seriously something wrong with me. Had that russet spot been just my mind playing games with me. It had done that before. I seemed to lose my sanity with every passing day. Not a good thing to think about. I shut that down hard.

Again, I saw the streak of color. I jumped, hitting my head on the top of the car. I was sure that was not my imagination this time. Well, not entirely sure, but enough to make me continue.

I saw the flash more and more often now; I was getting twitchy with the suspense. If this… thing was not Jacob, what was it? Dark thoughts enter my mind. _It could be something bad. _My sub-conscious mind told me to turn back _now_. Yet, I couldn't help to be fascinated by whatever it was. I realized I was so entranced by this thing that my phone was ringing frantically, again and again. Alice. I turned the phone off. Silence. No one could stop me from doing… well… I was not _exactly _sure what I was going for now.

As I was driving, I saw a small speak of something in the vanishing point of my vision. It didn't move. As I got closer and closer, it got bigger. It was a person.

My thoughts flew to Jacob, wondering if this was my chance to apologize. I envisioned what I could say, how he would react to what I said, like editing a paper in my head. This would make him angry… This would make him depressed.

But as I got even closer, I noticed the outline was not Jacob's. The pain was, for a moment, overwhelming, crushing. The regret of following was all-consuming, so much I forgot to take my foot off the gas.

By the time I noticed, the person was only a yard or two away. Defiantly not Jacob. After a slow second, I remember how peculiar it was for this person to be just… standing there. What was his problem? Any other person would have moved out of the way…

I looked at the man in the middle of the street. He looked like on of those male models, not near as beautiful as the Cullens, but much more I was. He was certainly out of place, as was my new family, here.

For a second, I felt, for some absurd reason, cold, dead fear. The feeling you get when you know a bomb will be going off in the ground under you feet, but you can't move. The kind of fear I had felt before, but I had reason. Now… there was no reason… that I knew of.

When I looked back, something had changed about the man. His hair was darker… longer? His face seemed to push outward like he was almost growing a muzzle. What?

The reasonable side of me said I was being paranoid. I was hoping I would get a werewolf, and my mind was giving me what I hoped. I really was insane.

But the rest of me screamed to turn and go, I needed to run, my life depended on it.

It all happened very fast then.

The moment irrationality took over; I turned around too high-tail it out of there. The man in front of me was no longer human; I could not deny that. He looked like the werewolves out of the cliché movies, literally half human, half wolf, with ridiculously long fangs drip with spit and blood…

He- it, what ever it was roared, running head on into the front of the car.

Before he even made contact, I heard a groan above me. The roof of my car was buckling on the passenger's seat side. Wasn't this stupid car supposed to survive anything? Wasn't there _something_ this car was worth?!

I guess not everything, the moment the windshield shattered there was and ear squeal of the top of the Mercedes being skinned off.

Oh good lord.

I knew then I mush be dreaming. I resisted the urge to pinch myself.

I was being dragged out by these werewolf –wanna-be's. Their claws dug into the skin of my arm. The pain made me face the fact that I was horribly awake.

This was no nightmare.

I tried to wretch myself from their grasp in vain. The more I tried to break free, the more they dug into my arms. The smell of my blood made me feel sick.

They dragged me over the hood of the wrecked car. For an insane second, I could have laughed.

That stupid car was supposed to be the safest car to date; yet it was just as destroyed, as my truck would have been, if faced with the same thing

I felt my head numbly hit the ground, and noticed there weren't just two of these monsters, but dozens. I gaped at them.

One in the front was the russet wolf I had seen just moments before. He was smiling at me in a way that made me want to throw-up. Or it could have just been the blood-loss, the smell of these things, or the impossibility of the moment. Maybe all there. Probably.

After a second, their wolfy smiles turned into snarls. The big russet wolf, that I now realized looked like he was in charge, yelled orders.

In the far distance, I could hear howls of wolves. I knew them.

For a moment I felt a small hope, then fear. No! They needed to stay away. These things outnumbered them, they were strong. The pack could get hurt. Or worse…

Most of the things ran in the opposite direction from the howls, some of them stayed with me.

I didn't need to worry now. Louder then the howls was the sound of an obnoxious helicopter. I was almost grateful when they pulled the black hood over my head. I didn't think I could stomach looking at these things very much longer.

I could fee; when the helicopter took off, and, just barely, over the beating of the helicopter blades, I could hear the painful cried of the wolves under me.

J P O V

_Yo, Jake, you coming home yet?_ I heard Seth's stupid voice in my head.

_Shut up kid, you know the answer to that. _I snarled back, still running. There was no reply.

For the last few months I had no idea where I was, and I didn't care. Everywhere seemed the same to me. I could have been running around in circles. I wouldn't have noticed. As long as doing something, anything, I could keep my mind busy. In this form, I could deal with pain in a more instinctual way. It was, almost, tolerable. I could keep my mind away from _her_ if I just kept going, went somewhere.

It was useless, though. I was useless. The whole world was useless.

_Geez, Jake, your getting more 'n more depressed by the minute_ Paul though. I just seethed quietly.

_Really, though. Maybe you should see a therapist or something._ Seth suggested in all seriousness.

I snorted _sure, therapy is _exactly _what I need. _There was no reply.

Normally I would not care about this, but they were all silent, like there was something they were concentrating intently about.

_What?_ I demanded. The silence was deafening.

_Does anyone recognize this scent?_ Sam demanded.

Nope. No.

_Smells funny._ Paul, of course.

Sam growled. _This is NOT funny, Paul. This is serious. _

The scent really was odd. Human, but with a strange… hospital-like tint to it. Not like anything else I had ever smelled before.

_Hey, look who's paying attention. _Leah snarled in my head.

Sam growled in retaliation.

_Jacob, do you recognize it?_ Sam questioned, letting the scent hit my mind again.

_No._

_Then we need to follow it._

In the pack's mind, I could watch them follow the trail.

So I heard the metallic screech and the shattering glass the same time they did.

_No!_ I gasped in my head. Only one person would have that much bad luck…

Sam barked order to the rest of the pack, and I found myself running in their direction despite myself. The pack, seemingly uninterested at first, were now running at full speed.

_Helicopters?_ I heard them all think at once. The stupid helicopter noises were distracting me.

And then I realized something, like an epiphany.

_No! _I snarled. _They're going to take her! Go faster!_

I was running faster then I ever had, even though I knew I was way to far away, that I would not make it, that I would fail, I had to.

Why in the world would someone rich enough to get a freaking helicopter want to kidnap Bella? Why did she always get the short end of the stick? Always have the worst luck? Always have everything dangerous go after her?

For a second I saw the things that gave off the weird scent. I didn't understand it. They were like.

They were like humans, but with huge fangs and red eyes, like the anthromorphic werewolves, not like the pack, not like me.

They were going into the helicopter. The one that stuck out was obviously Bella. She had blood all over and a bag over her head.

_No! No! No! No!_

By the time the pack got there, the helicopter was in the air. They howled pitifully, who was a little smug. That alone made me see red.

Suddenly, the whole pack turned and ran off.

_What? No! _I snarled. Nut I was a little relived. I didn't think I could watch the girl I impossibly loved being taken away.

Then there was a booming noise. It was to low for any human to hear, but I could. It didn't give off any smoke either. What?

_Those things were destroying evidence. _Sam explained.

_I'm coming home now. _I growled.

I'm my head, the pack hummed in appreciation.

Except Leah.

AN--

YAY. I didn't change the first chapter much. I actually (sort of) like this chapter. And I usually don't like my writing, so it's a start. x3

The more reveiws I get, the more I will feel compelled to put up the next chapter, sooner! o: I accept anon. reveiws, too~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry sorry for never updating this! D8 I've been under mucho stress, and then I had a vacation in the Bahamas, and by the time I got back, I realized:

OHYEAHIHAVEASTORY.

^^;

I have the whole rough story written out already, so hopefully I can edit and put out a chapter a day for spring break. So be nice to me. lD

Characters don't belong to me, blahblahblah.

No P O V

"The Erasers have completed the mission." One whitecoat said. He was short and his face was pug-like, and such face looked bored.

"Excellent." The Director said, smiling. "It was much, much easier then I expected."

The rest off the whitecoats around the table looked confused. Maybe it was at the words she spoke, or maybe that she had smiled. She never smiled.

"Why would have it been difficult?" Jeb Batchelder asked with a perfect poker face.

"This girl"- The Director pointed to a picture of an average looking high-school-aged girl with brown eyes and hair- "has very… unusual protectors.

The rest of the whitecoats still looked confused.

The Director sighed. "I guess it is time to announce the discovery of a mythical creature from your nightmares. They exist around us today."

The power point slide show behind her turn to show seven beautiful faces with golden eyes. Five of them looked teenager aged, and the other two were young adults, maybe thirty or so.

"These creatures." The Director continued. "Are vampires."

There were several gasps around the table. Jeb kept his face composed, but his eyes widened the smallest bit.

"When did we create… vampires?" a female whitecoat said, clearing her throat. She did not believe this one bit.

"We did not. Pictured here are the Cullens, one of two vampire covens that feed off of animals instead of humans."

"Impossible!" one whitecoat gasped.

The Director's eye narrowed. "Do you dare call me a liar?"

"N-no!" She struggled the word, desperate to regain her calm, which didn't work. At all.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Isabella Swan actually _married_ one of these vampires." The power point zoomed into the picture of the bronze haired boy's picture. "She does know of them being vampires actually. And the coven is interested in her. There might be something interesting _about_ her…

Silence.

"I'm actually counting on that. It would be a benefactor our more extended research. If she is normal, which I doubt, she will go into our avian hybrid research."

"What if the coven wants her back? Surely they our strong her out lupine hybrids." Jeb questioned, careful not to say the word _vampire_. No one, besides the Director herself, believed in the existence of these creatures. But they would all roll with her game.

The Director frowned. "Surely not. I do not think the vampires will mind. I'm sure she is just a human play-toy to them."

No one dared to say anything.

"Isabella will be arriving in approximately one hour. Jeb, you will fly there soon." And Jab nodded grimly.

"And," she continued. "If the coven agrees to help us in the by-half plan, we will surely take over easier then we would have before.

More silence.

"Now. Lets talk about the flock of avian hybrids that escaped four years ago."

B P O V

I think I fell asleep in the helicopter. Or they drugged me. Probably the latter. I don't know. They just seemed to be kind of 'people'.

By the time I opened my eyes we were descending. I was sore all over. I could just imagine the pain of walking out of the helicopter. Ugh.

I could see the sun rising. I tried to look out, to try to see where we were. One of the things hit me in the stomach so I wouldn't look. It knocked the breath out of me.

I laid my cheek against the cold metal of the floor of the helicopter. They had removed the black hood while I was sleeping, and they now put it over my head again. I felt the helicopter hit the ground. It made me sick to think about how far we must have gone throughout the night. I wondered what Edward told Charlie. I was very slightly comforted that my new family was probably coming here now.

Then it hit me.

Alice could not the pack of my werewolf friends because they were like half-breeds. I wasn't quite exactly sure what these things, were, but these things were like that, too. Not human, Not normal.

She might not be able to see me now.

I heard myself gasp, and I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until my throat was raw.

I would not give them that pleasure of watching me fall to pieces.

They pushed my out of the helicopter, and like I had guessed, I ached even more, it took a lot of effort to keep walking. Of course, it didn't help that I couldn't see. The wolf guys led me to where ever I was going. After ten minutes or so, I was thinking of complaining on how much longer it would take, when they suddenly let me go and roughly look the cover of my head.

I was shocked by what I saw.

I was expecting I would find myself in a cave or something, but it looked like I was in a… science lab. The kind of lab a neat freak would use. Several people (they looked like humans, but I could never be sure anymore) with lab coats on were walking around, some were looking intently at me taking notes and whispering to each other, and some were just stalking from one hall to the other. There were so many people, so many things, that it made me dizzy.

"Dr. Batchelder will see you soon." One of them said to me slowly. They talked like there was something mentally wrong with me.

Which may have been true.

"Woo. Joy." Whoever Dr. Batchelder was. The scientist was flushed with anger and glared at me.

It was ridiculously funny.

I decided being rude and sarcastic was the only way to get anything done around here. I was almost looking forward to it. I glanced around, took a look at my surroundings in more detail.

Oh, God.

There were kids, half my age… in cages. The cages were in rows, and stacks on top of each other neatly, ironically enough. Some were pressed into the bars of the cages, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. Others looked… dead. Something out of a horror movie. One in particular had only on eye with tuffs of what looked like tabby cat fur.

The sign on his cage said "UNVIABLE."

I swallowed really hard.

One scientist, a big hulking, highly unattractive guy with a unibrow like a fluffy caterpillar, grabbed me roughly by the top of my arm and dragged me through the rows.

I tried not to look at the kids in the cages, but I accidentally did sometimes. I learned that all of these kids were younger then I was, and that a ratio of nine out of ten said "UNVIABLE".

"Here." The guy said (I noticed he had a gorilla-like voice and made a mental note of that for future reference). He pointed to a cage.

A dog cage.

"Are you on _meds_?" I asked seriously.

He practically threw me into the cage, and put on an overly complicated lock I knew I could never pick.

I sighed, and pulled my knees up to my chest. The cage was small, and the way I was sitting now, the back of my head was hitting the top of the cage. I could just move me elbows an inch out. I was really feeling claustrophobic. I looked at my… neighbors (For a lack of a better word) one across from me was a little girl who looked like she should be in kindergarten with pretty golden curls and blue eyes. She was looking intently at me, like Edward did when he was trying to guess what I was thinking about at the time…

Think of him made my eyes prick up; I tensed up, practicing thinking of nothing. After a bit, I accomplished it. Knowing I could made me feel a bit better.

The little girl was still looking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm Angel." She said, smiling at me. I could certainly see how she had gotten that name.

"Bella." I replied. I couldn't help but to smile in response.

"You're a lot older then everyone else." She said, cocking her head to one side. It proved my theory that not long did I not belong here, I didn't fit in.

"Yeah." I sighed

"So what are you?"

I blinked in surprise? "Huh?"

"I mean… what are you? Are you a bird kid?" She smiled again, almost hopeful.

"I don't… understand." I frowned. It unnerved me to be admitting this to a little girl.

"Oh, did you just come here?"

"Come here? As in dragged from my car, into a helicopter with some wolf guys, and into this… what ever this is?"

"Yeah that counts."

"Then yeah."

"By the way, those wolfy guys are Erasers, you're at the School. We call these geeky guys Whitecoats And I'm a bird kid."

Before I could let this sink it, she pulled out something from behind her back, although they only went a few inches. It took me a slow second to realize they were _wings_.

I gaped at her, unable to say anything.

"So… you know about… this place?"

Her face darkened a little bit. "Yes."

"Could you give me some answers?" I asked, trying to be polite in my eagerness, sort of succeeding.

She hesitated, then nodded, "Umm… sure, I don't know that much, though."

"Who is Dr-" I started, but then was cut of by a pair of legs between Angel and myself.

"I was having a conversation." I frowned. "It would be nice if you could uh, _move._" I heard Angel's giggles and felt a flush of happiness. I had honestly forgotten what the feeling felt like for a moment.

"Come. Now." A deep voice commanded. I remembered what Angel called these guys. Whitecoats. Totally fit, with the white coats and all.

"Yes sir!" I said, perfectly aware this Whitecoat was a girl with a very manly voice. In revenge, I think she somewhat dragged me on purpose.

She dragged me into a lab with test tubes, lots of confusing wires and tentative looking Whitecoats.

Which, of course, I was totally expecting.

"Uh, hello, we will ask you some question, okay?" One of them said with a heavy accent.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Have you finished High school?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in any extracurricular activities, like sports?"

I snorted. "I can't walk with out tripping over something. I'd get killed playing _sports_."

This was not the answer they were hoping for, some wrote on their notepads and whispered to each other. It made me feel like an experiment.

Which, I think noticed then, I _was_ an experiment to them. That really made me uncomfortable, but I was just concentrating on keeping my face blank. A good poker face was a must here. I wasn't very good at it back home. But this different scenario called for it.

"And you are married."

_What? _How did they know all of this stuff? Did I have _more_ stalkers then I had originally thought?

"Yeah."

"Is there anything… er, _different_ about your husband? Anything unusual?"

I felt myself go into complete lock down, I focused on just keeping my face blank and a bit confused looking.

"Besides actually cooking better then I do? No." I growled.

"Are you-"

"I'm _done_ with this Q&A session, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The Whitecoats frowned at me, I'm sure they weren't expecting me to be so uncooperative.

Well, that was too bad for them, you kidnap me, and you get _all _of me. Stubbornness and all.

"Batchelder will be here very soon." One of the told me, smiling. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No."

She looked a bit surprised at my blunt answer. "Very well then." She said.

Around me, there was a flutter of activity, and I was just… confused. An Eraser jabbed me in the back with a gun and I flinched, knowing that death could only be a twitch of a finger away. He pushed me into a wall so he could tie my hands together, and my ankles.

I might have been able to _hop_ away if there weren't so many people watching me, like they expected something to happen. They probably would have shot me if I said sneezed.

They put me in a chair, and an Eraser sat on either side of me, which screwed up my plan to escape to lord knows where. I looked out the window, and it was just sand on sand with a tumbleweed or two thrown in.

Like I would survive _that_.

After a few minutes of watching the Whitecoats talk and observe me (which is a nice way of saying 'Stare at me like a circus freak') they stopped talking, and looked at another Whitecoat who was coming.

"Dr. Batchelder." They all murmured, this guy was obviously a higher-up then they were.

"Hello, Isabella." He smiled at me. "Bella."

It took me a slow second to notice he called me 'Bella', like he actually _knew_ me. My hands clenched into fists behind my back. He didn't deserve to call me that. He deserved to have needles stuck in his eyes.

For a split second I noticed how much I had changed in last… not even twenty-four hours. A few days ago, I wouldn't have been so sarcastic, or have such violent thoughts; I was a totally new person.

It kind of freaked me out.

"Could you come with me please?" He said. He motioned to the Erasers, and they grudgingly cut of the ropes off of my wrists and ankles. I rubbed my hands together; they felt all tingly. One of them poked me in the back of the neck with the gun again, and pushed me to him.

"My name is Dr. Batchelder. But you can call me Jeb."

"Okay, _Jeb_." I spat. "Give me some answers."

He smiled, looking a little… sad? "Yes, I think you need some answers." He walked into a room that was attached to the hall, and beckoned me forward. I hesitated for a second, and then sighed. This was going to be the only way to get any answers.

He shut the door after me. The small room looked like an office, I sat in the most comfortable looking chair, and literally sank into it.

"I want some explanations." I said finally.

"Ah, I know. Ask away."

I was a little taken aback by this; I thought he was going to be difficult.

"Why me?" I frowned at the table. I could smell the hot chocolate; it heated my face.

"Well, the Director thought that because of your… in laws, there might be something about you that we didn't not know, something that she might interest in.

I choked a little. Did they know about…?

I guess my thoughts were very evident on my face.

"Yes, we do know about the Cullens, and vampires…" he trailed off, waiting for me to object.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said finally.

He smiled at me. "You don't have to lie. The truth is already out there. Every scientist here knows about them. Lying will do you no good."

I felt my breathing accelerate.

No, no, no, no…

"But that is not what's important." Jab said. "You have your own destiny, you are stronger then you have realized. Your destiny is entwined with others, you are going to help _save the world._"

There was a long moment of silence, and then I started laugh so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"That's… a … _good one_… Oh god!" I couldn't stop.

Jeb frowned at me. "This is serious. The world is in jeopardy. All you have to do is _survive_ _now_."

By then, I could somewhat control my hysterics. "Okay, you believe that."

His eye narrowed. "If you survive this, you will see your family again."

That completely derailed me, and the pain of it took my breath away. "_If_?"

He nodded. "You will be transported to New York, and hopefully you will survive the surgery… no one else your age has, though."

"So I'm going to die?" My voice was calm, a farce compared to the pain inside.

"No. I will make sure you do not."

Like I could trust _him._

"I hate all of you." I told him finally. I felt he should know.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry, Angel. Really." She was sniffling.

When I had gotten back to my cage, Angel was gone, it had really freaked me out, but she came back with a stiff upper lip.

"I just can't believe it, _Jeb…_"

I didn't know what to say. "At least you will get out of this." I sighed, putting my chin on my knees. "I'll be stuck wherever they take me, he said New York, so I guess _that_ will be fun." I growled, mostly to myself.

"You'll get out, Bella. I know you will." She smiled at me, I felt an aching pain for her, a whole side of her face was swollen and black and purple, and she looked so tired.

We talked for a while. Every so often, a Whitecoat would come and drag another person out of their cage; we both felt the same sympathy for them.

It was true, I felt awful, but I also felt the smallest bit of relief. I didn't want them to come and pick off Ange or me. Especially her, she had already gone through so much before I arrived.

She told me about her family, not their names, but that they flew, and that Jeb had helped them escape four years ago. They thought he had died, and now he was one of /them/. I really could see how it brought so much distress to her.

But she was also lucky, her family was coming to get her now; mine would have already been here, if it weren't for the holes in Alice's vision.

If I went to New York, it would be impossible for me to ever get back.

The sense of dread was terrible, knowing that there was no escape, that I would probably never see Edward again, it was just to much for me to handle.

But Jeb had not even told me what the 'surgery' would do to me. If it was so terrible, why did they keep doing it to people?

Oh, right. They were /scientists/.

When I asked about her life in more details, he would stiffen and tell me she couldn't say. I related, understood. I made sure to tell her that it was fine, that I did the same things, told the same lies...

I liked to think that we had a lot in common.

Our time together was short lived, though. A whitecoat took me out of my cage, and Angel watched me go with such a sad look on her face, if these Erasers didn't have guns, I would have tried to go back.

I didn't have a lot of time to be miserable and alone, either. Someone picked up my dog crate and loaded it on a cart with some other kids, no one them talked, they just looked frightened.

We all got loaded on what looked like a private jet; it would have been cool to go in….

If we weren't in the back of it, loaded up like luggage.

The flight it self was boring, one of the whitecoats was stuck with us, and looked incredibly pissed that he had to. He gave us all water and food, which I desperately needed.

I don't think I needed something, _anything_ to do more then that moment.

My thoughts wandered to Angel, hoping she was okay, hoping she was safe…

But even that got old. Eventually the humming of the plane was soothing, and I didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I dreamt of absolutely nothing.

I woke up when the jet landed chaotically on the earth. My head slammed into the top of the cage. Ouch. It took them half an hour to actually getting to unloading the 'cargo'.

I took in a deep breath.

Here we go.

REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY. o3o

If it gets to 10 reviews (just ten, baby) I swear I'll update tomorrow. :c


End file.
